


it's not your usual prom night

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, great love song war 2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom's just not that great when you've been ditched by your date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not your usual prom night

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, if you give me a Love Song prompt, you will get my eternal love and a fic out of it. Plus minor Miranda/Lou Ellen because yes please.

To be honest, it wasn’t even that Mitchell was upset that his date had ditched him. Miranda had asked him to take her because she was shy, had no one else to go with, and really wanted to go to prom. She’d asked Mitchell because she knew and trusted him and hoped to have a good time with him. He’d accepted because he was otherwise dateless and hadn’t wanted to go alone; he and Travis had broken up a month before prom and, though he was still upset from the break up, Mitchell was determined to still go to the dance and enjoy himself.

They’d been at the dance no more than thirty minutes before Lou Ellen wandered over, asked if she could cut in, and soon whisked Miranda away in a flurry of purple and bright green skirts, with Miranda calling an apology back to Mitchell. 

Really, though, they’d kind of hoped that Miranda would be swept away and find another date when they got to the prom, but that still left Mitchell alone now, which was something he’d hoped to avoid. In a ballroom full of dancing couples and groups of friends, Mitchell felt so out of place. He slinked off towards the sidelines, heading for the refreshment table for some of the punch that was being offered.

 _Good for Miranda, I suppose_ , he thought to himself as he watched his friend dance between the crowd with Lou Ellen. He couldn’t help a little bit of jealousy, because she’d gotten lucky and he was still standing off to the side, with a plastic champagne flute filled with sparkling juice, looking - to his mind - pathetic in his crisp black suit and no one to dance with.  _When’s it my turn?_

Heaving a sigh, Mitchell was actually already beginning to consider forgetting his resolve to enjoy himself and leave early. He didn’t want to stay and see his half-sister, Drew, win the prom queen crown with her arm-candy of the week. He didn’t want to stay and watch all the couples slow dance during the year’s most popular love song. He didn’t want to stay and see everyone else so happy, while he still felt hurt and unhappy from his recent break up. 

He set down the plastic glass with all thoughts of leaving still swirling through his mind when someone spoke to him. 

"Hey. I saw you standing over here and wanted to know if you’d like to dance with me."

Mitchell turned to see Will, one of the boys that had been in both his English and Math classes all year, smiling at him, one hand outstretched towards him. Mitchell didn’t know the other boy very well, only seeing him in those two classes and, sometimes, at lunch. From what he did know of Will, the blond was a pretty friendly guy, often smiling and laughing with his friends, and playing his brother’s guitar during lunch - even though Will wasn’t actually all that good at it. 

Will looked good in a suit, Mitchell noted off-handedly. In a black suit with a sky blue tie, with his bright blond hair combed nicely, rather than its usual ruffled style, the other boy looked completely different than he did in the scrubs he often wore to class, as part of the magnet medical program offered in their school. His eyes were almost purple, rather than the blue Mitchell knew them to be, in the ballroom lighting, and they met Mitchell’s as the younger boy looked up at Will.

"Well?" Will prompted. 

"Ah, y-yeah, okay." Mitchell took Will’s offered hand and stepped onto the dance floor with the other boy. "Didn’t you have a date?"

Will nodded as he stood in front of Mitchell, resting his free hand on the other boy’s hip to follow the slow dance that had just started. “She kind of ditched me,” he explained.

Mitchell gave a soft laugh. “Yeah, mine did too.”

"I know," Will said. He gestured towards where Miranda and Lou Ellen were busy trying to figure out the dance in two floor-length skirts. "Mine ditched me for yours." He gave Mitchell a grin. "Let’s show them what they’re missing out on."

"Miranda’s not missing out on much," Mitchell pointed out. Miranda knew that Mitchell was gay - he was actually pretty open about it, seeing no need to hide it. "Besides, she and Lou Ellen are cute."

Will laughed. “I guess that’s fair, but still, they’re missing out on two very hot boys dancing together.”

Mitchell could feel his cheeks burning. “I guess  _that’s_  fair,” he replied. He was suddenly very aware of Will’s proximity, how the other boy had subtly drawn him closer, arm now wrapped around Mitchell’s waist. “Will, what’s your agenda?”

"What do you mean?" 

Mitchell ducked his head, wishing for once that he’d skipped the hairgel so his bangs could cover his face. “I just - it’s prom night. You know what  _usually_  happens on prom night.”

"That’s usually for couples who’ve gone out for a while, instead of two guys whose dates ditched them for each other." Will let his hold on Mitchell slip a little, putting a little distance between them. "I don’t want to be that guy, who sneaks you into a hotel room for a one-night stand because it’s prom night. Somehow, you don’t seem the type to go for that, either."

Mitchell shook his head, even as his blush deepened. He really wasn’t. “Sorry,” he apologized quietly. “You just wanted to dance, not plan a whole night together.”

"Well, actually…I wouldn’t mind planning a night with you," Will admitted. "If not tonight, then some other night."

Mitchell brought his head up to look at Will, one eyebrow raised. “Are you asking me out, Will Solace?”

"Yes." There was no hesitation, no circumnavigating the subject, just a straight, honest answer. "Would you go out with me?"

Mitchell considered it. They didn’t know each other that well, just from their classes together. They’d spoken a few times, had been partnered up for an English project once during the year, and sometimes Will would sit with Mitchell and his friends for lunch, but outside of that, they were almost strangers. Then again, they could learn about each other by going out, couldn’t they? 

"Tell you what," Mitchell said. "You keep dancing with me and let me have a good prom night, I’ll go out with you."

Will gave a smile. “Sounds like a fair deal to me.” 

He didn’t press any plans for that night, just continued to dance with Mitchell, even as the song changed to something more up-beat. As the night went on, they talked as they danced, moved towards the refreshments for more drinks, and started to learn about each other. And while Mitchell didn’t plan on spending the night in a hotel room with Will, they did end up spending the night together - staying up well into the morning hours back at Mitchell’s apartment, talking and watching movies, rather than the ‘usual prom night activities’. 

In the morning, after they woke up, Will offered to take Mitchell out for breakfast and Mitchell accepted gladly. They spent the rest of the morning out and eventually parted, with Mitchell’s phone number carefully scrawled on Will’s palm.

By the next weekend, Mitchell and Will were officially dating.


End file.
